dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsukamoto Shinya
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsukamoto Shinya *'Nombre:' 塚本晋也 (つかもと しんや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tsukamoto Shinya *'Profesión:' Director, Guionista y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Familia:' Hermano menor/actor Tsukamoto Koji (塚本耕司) *'Agencia:' OFFICE OSAWA Sobre Tsukamoto Shinya Nació en Tokio, Japón el 1 de enero de 1960. Comenzó a hacer películas cuando era un estudiante de secundaria. Se graduó en la Universidad de Nippon, especializándose en pintura al óleo. Después de graduarse de la universidad, trabajó para una producción de cine comercial de televisión. Mientras trabajaba para la producción, participó en la actividad teatral junto con las personas que se convirtieron en miembros del elenco y equipo de filmación de su película, Tetsuo The Iron Man. La película lo puso de inmediato en primer plano como cineasta con una visión y estilo originales en la escena cinematográfica internacional. Las películas que siguieron a Tetsuo recibieron muchas críticas y premios excelentes: Tetsuo II, Body Hammer, Tokyo Fist, Bullet Ballet y A Snake of June que ganó el jurado. Premio (sección Contro Corrente) en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia. Vital, Kotoko que ganó el Premio Orizonte en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Venecia. Y su última película es Fires on the Plain. También es un actor ardiente y ha actuado para muchos directores. Recibió el premio al Mejor actor de reparto en el Mainichi Filmpaper Concours en 2002. Y al mejor actor principal en el mismo concurso en 2015. Actuó para Silence de Martin Scosese. Dramas '''Director' *Kaidan Horror Classics (NHK, 2010) Actor *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.4 *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) ep.6-7 *Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Kogure Shashinkan (NHK, 2013) ep.2 *Carnation (NHK, 2011-2012) *Full Swing (NHK, 2008) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) *Seibutsu wakusei Woo (NHK, 2006) *Keijiro engawa nikki 3 (NHK, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono Ame ga Kuru (Fuji TV, 2004) Películas Director *Zan (2018) *Fires on the Plain (2015) *Kotoko (2012) *Tetsuo: The Bullet Man (2010) *Nightmare Detective 2 / Akumu Tantei 2 (2008) *Nightmare Detective / Akumu Tantei (2007) *Haze (2005) *Female (2005) (historia: "Tamamushi") *Vital / Vuitaru (2004) *A Snake of June / Rokugatsu no hebi (2002) *Gemini Soseiji (1999) *Bullet Ballet (1998) *Tokyo Fist (1995) *Tetsuo II: Body Hammer (1992) *Hiruko the Goblin / Yokai hanta: Hiruko (1991) *Yokai Hanta - Hiruko (1990) *Tetsuo, the Iron Man / Tetsuo (1989) *The Great Analog World / Denchu Kozo no boken (1987) *The Phantom of Regular Size / Futsu saizu no kaijin (1986) Actor *Zan (2018) *Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) "Canaria" *SCOOP! (2016) *Silence (2016) *Over the Fence (2016) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Fires on the Plain (2015) *Mata, Kanarazu Aou to Dare mo ga Itta (2013) *Kotoko (2012) *Tetsuo: The Bullet Man (2010) *Welcome to the Quiet Room / Quiet room ni yokoso (2007) *Nightmare Detective / Akumu Tantei (2007) *Haze (2005) *Otakus in Love Koi no mon (2004) *Marebito (2004) *Tracing Jake (2004) *A Snake of June / Rokugatsu no hebi (2002) *A Woman's Work / Travail (2002) *Ichi the Killer / Koroshiya 1 (2001) *Blind Beast vs. Dwarf / Moju tai Issunboshi (2001) *Quartet for Two / Rendan (2001) *Chloe Kuroe (2001) *Dead or Alive 2: Birds / Dead or Alive 2: Tobosha (2000) *Sakuya: Slayer of Demons / Sakuya: yokaiden (2000) *Sunday's Dream / Nichiyobi wa owaranai (2000) *A Drowning Man / Oboreru hito (2000) *Sunday Drive (2000) *The Perfect Education (1999) *Wait and See / Ah haru (1998) *Bullet Ballet (1998) *Dogs Doggusu (1998) *Tokyo biyori (1997) *Some Kinda Love / Romansu (1996) *Tokyo Fist (1995) *Stairway to the Distant Past / Harukana jidai no kaidan o (1995) *Quiet Days of Firemen 119 (1994) *The Most Terrible Time in My Lif / Waga jinsei saiaku no toki (1994) *Tetsuo II: Body Hammer (1992) Productor *Fires on the Plain (2015) *Nightmare Detective 2 / Akumu Tantei 2 (2008) *Nightmare Detective / Akumu Tantei (2007) *Vital / Vuitaru (2004) *A Snake of June / Rokugatsu no hebi (2002) Guionista *Zan (2018) *Fires on the Plain (2015) *Kotoko (2012) *Nightmare Detective 2 / Akumu Tantei 2 (2008) *Nightmare Detective / Akumu Tantei (2007) *Vital / Vuitaru (2004) *A Snake of June / Rokugatsu no hebi (2002) Reconocimientos *'2018 73rd Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Zan *'2011 68th Venice International Film Festival:' Orizzonti prize por Kotoko *'1992 3rd Yubari International Fantastic Film Festival' Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Nihon University College of Art **Nihon Univ. Tsurugaoka Senior High School **Harajuku Gaien Junior High School **Jinnan Elementary School Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tsukamoto Shinya.jpg Tsukamoto Shinya 2.jpg Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JGuionista Categoría:JActor